Like Father, Like Son
by danrdarrenc
Summary: Lucius has a discussion with Draco about seeing Hermione. Oneshot, songfic based on the song "Like Father, Like Son" from the Broadway show "Aida."


Draco Malfoy was sitting in his bedroom at Malfoy Manor reading the _Daily Prophet_. He didn't really care about what was going on in the Wizarding World. He was just trying to escape from the argument between his parents that was going on in his living room downstairs. He had not heard the fighting stop and was surprised to hear his name said very close by.

"Draco?" Draco looked up, startled.

"Father?"

"We need to talk," Lucius Malfoy said abruptly and without pretense, walking into the room.

"I'm busy," Draco said, looking back at the paper.

"Now, Draco," Lucius said more harshly.

"Fine," Draco said, putting down the newspaper and glaring at his father.

"I don't like the way you've been acting this summer," Lucius said.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked.

"You've been acting very disrespectfully," Lucius said. "You've got an attitude."

"I'm just the same as I always am," Draco said. He picked up the Hand of Glory that was lying on the table and began to play with it.

"No you're not, Draco."

"Well that's too bad."

"It's because of that Mudblood Granger girl, isn't it?" Lucius said, snarling. Draco said nothing.

"You are to stay away from her, Draco!"

Draco looked directly at his father and said, "I don't want to stay away from Hermione. I like her," Draco said, his mouth curling into a little smile.

"You _think_ you like her. But she's just brainwashing you. And when she has you where she wants you she'll spit you out like a piece of chewed up food. You can't trust people like her. People like Granger taint the name of Wizardry," Lucius Malfoy said, pure loathing in his voice.

"You're wrong. Hermione isn't like that. She's a very kind and caring person."

"No! Draco, listen to me! I know how people like her work. I come across enough of them at the Ministry. They try to recruit upstanding, respectable Pure-bloods like you and I and when they find they have no use for us they get rid of us. They are _not _nice people!"

"What do you mean 'you know'?" Draco asked, suspicious.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that you stay away from that girl!" Lucius demanded.

"No. I like Hermione and I will _not _stay away from her even if I have to endure spending time with Potter and Weasley. I don't care what you say," Draco said, folding his arms across his chest in defiance.

"Don't come on so cocksure, boy," Lucius said.

"You can't escape your genes,

"No point in feeling pure, boy,

"Your background intervenes,

"Listen good and listen straight,

"You're not the master of your fate,

"To this you must be reconciled,

"You'll always be your father's child,

"At times acclaimed, at times reviled,

"You'll end up doing just as I have done,

"Like father, like son."

Draco stared at his father, frowning.

"Don't assume your vices," Draco said.

"Get handed down the line,

"That a parent's blood suffices

"To condemn the child's design,

"I've done wrong I can't deny,

"But at least I know that I

"Shouldn't blame that on my stock,

"This may come as quite a shock:

"But I'm no chip off any block.

"I wouldn't wish those words on anyone:

"Like father, like son."

Lucius Malfoy was clearly agitated that he was not getting through to his son.

"Son, you're nervous, take my hand,

"All is settled, all is planned,

"You've got the world at your command,

"I don't think you understand."

Draco let out a harsh laugh and said,

"I appreciate too well,

"The squalor at which you excel,

"It isn't very hard to tell,

"Evil's a distinctive smell."

Draco stood up, grabbed his wand, stormed past his father, and left the Manor.

Lucius breathed heavily, clenching and unclenching his fists as he watched his son Disapparate off the grounds.

"He's lost all sense of reason,

"And why? Some Mudblood slut,

"Not only is that treason,

"Some doors are slamming shut,

"Just like me he's found that flesh,

"Can excite but will enmesh." Lucius Malfoy winced as he spoke the words.

"Once we rid him of this blight,

"Once that harlot's out of sight,

"Then I think he'll see the light,

"He won't walk back to daddy,

"He will run!

"Like father, like son."


End file.
